


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by LadyLasa



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Manager Makoto, Olympic hopeful Haru, Strangers to Lovers, Successful businessman Sousuke, Underprivileged Rin, different social classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasa/pseuds/LadyLasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has had everything he could have asked for growing up, and now he's poised to take over his father's company. With a new contract to sponsor an up-and-coming swimmer, his success is only growing. Rin took to the streets as soon as he was able, deciding that it'd be better for his family if his mom didn't have to worry about keeping him fed and clothed. He did well enough on his own - he wasn't rich, but he was happy enough - and the occasional "donation" from someone higher up the social ladder helped with the bills. But one particular chance at making some spare cash changes both of their lives as they catch a glimpse into how the other half lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this artwork](http://j-witless.tumblr.com/post/108488457882/continuing-unusual-outfits-for-frees-i-was) by [ j-witless ](http://j-witless.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> I know I have three other fics in progress, and two books that I'm working on, but I saw this artwork and really wanted to write it. A huge thanks to the artist above for both the inspiration and permission to put your fantastic piece into words. I hope I can do it justice.

Few things satisfied Sousuke as much as a successful meeting. After weeks of countless emails, phone calls, and negotiations, the signed contract rested safely within his briefcase. This deal would give his company an edge when it came to competitive swim wear, and the rising star who’d just signed on to parade their designs all over the world would make it happen. It didn’t really matter that the kid – if Sousuke could even call him a kid, the guy had to be about his own age – wasn’t a talker. He had raw talent, and his agent was more than agreeable to their terms. It was the perfect end to a long, tiring day.

His mood was light when he stepped outside; the sun had set a few hours before, and he’d worked through both lunch and dinner. There was one problem, though – the car he’d scheduled to pick him up was nowhere in sight. Those few seconds of revelation were all it took for a scowl to settle on his features as he reached for his cell phone.

“Where the hell are you?” His voice was calm, but his tone betrayed his displeasure, and the explanation he received was nowhere near sufficient. “I pay you to be here on time.” Another string of apologies tested his patience, and he didn’t even bother listening to the rest of them. “Fine. I’m going to find a restaurant. You have one hour.”

Ending the call abruptly, he looked both ways down the sidewalk, hoping to spot someplace that looked like it might serve something resembling a decent meal. One looked just as promising as the other, which wasn’t much, but standing around in front of the towering glass building wasn’t getting him any closer to dinner. Turning to his right, he started down the sidewalk, his posture and expression enough to deter anyone who might try to bother him.

After several blocks, his mood darkened further. The business epicenter of the city had thinned out to condo buildings and even further as he took note of smaller, cramped residences and businesses with signs so faded that he had to guess at what services they actually provided. His pace slowed as his brow furrowed, the flickering streetlamp above him providing no clues as to where the hell he’d found himself.

“You look lost.”

Had the voice sounded concerned, Sousuke might have thought himself saved, but the taunting edge to it made him tense instinctively. Turning his head, he found the source in the form of a figure leaning against a motorcycle, a cigarette burning between his fingers. It only took a moment for Sousuke to make an assessment, but he had to reevaluate it once the man straightened.

He wasn’t quite as tall, but he was built just enough for Sousuke to start weighing the odds of walking away without a confrontation. Elaborate tattooed dragons stretched across his shoulders and chest, disappearing beneath the black tank top that showed his muscle definition clearly. It was the grin and predatory gleam in those red eyes that made him second guess himself for a split second, though. This wasn’t the board room, it wasn’t another meeting to bring in a prospective client, and it certainly wasn’t a situation in which Sousuke expected to find himself.

“Somehow I doubt that you’re going to offer to help me out of the goodness of your heart,” he said evenly, turning to face the man fully.

“Not the kind to beat around the bush with bullshit,” the man said with a laugh as he flicked his cigarette into the street. “I like that.” He glanced around for a moment before settling his gaze on Sousuke again. “Tell you what; I’ll give you a hand, and you can give me your wallet and cell phone.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Sousuke arched a brow.

“Oh yeah, I’m a regular joker,” he laughed. Leaning back, he reached towards the side of the bike, the edge of the tank top riding up just enough to provide confirmation of what Sousuke already suspected. The worn baseball bat that came into view was an unwelcome addition to the conversation. “You want to get a closer look at the punch line?”

Sousuke quickly calculated his options and the odds of walking away intact. He had some height and muscle on this guy, but he wasn’t the one with the weapon and the knowledge of how to use it. He had the distinct feeling that he wasn’t the first one to find himself on the wrong side of some street thug with a bat. He might be able to outrun him, but not only would that be a painful sting to his pride, dress shoes and a suit weren’t the best clothes for that activity, whereas his potential mugger seemed comfortable enough with faded, torn jeans and boots. Not to mention that there was the risk of getting run down by the motorcycle.

He could always cancel the credit cards before there were too many charges, and it wasn’t as if he couldn’t spare the cash that was in his wallet, but it was the principle of the matter. He worked his ass off for what he had. Even if he did inherit his father’s company, he worked long hours to bring it to the top and keep it there. A threat of violence wasn’t enough for him to give up any f what he’d earned.

“I have a better idea,” he said slowly. “You can walk away, and I won’t shove that baseball bat right up your ass.”

The humor faded instantly as scarlet eyes narrowed, but the grin shifted into a smirk. As he stepped forward, running a hand through his dark red hair, Sousuke realized that he must have miscalculated. He’d been counting on his own side and stature to work as a deterrent, but apparently, the man’s words hadn’t been pure bravado. If he didn’t play his cards right, not only would he be going home without his possessions, but he’d probably have a few broken ribs to go along with it. _Shit_.

“I had a feeling that you were gonna make this fun,” the redhead drawled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good scrap. You sure you don’t want to make this easy for yourself?”

It was a way out – one that he hadn’t expected – and Sousuke wasn’t sure how to respond at first. At least he wasn’t counting how many teeth he had left, so that was one positive thing to consider. Swallowing his pride, he held up his hands but made no move to retreat.

“Forget it,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to ruin my suit. Dry cleaning is expensive enough.” Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his wallet but didn’t offer it immediately. “I have a counter offer for you.” Negotiation was his strong suit, and he knew that he could provide enough temptation to keep the other’s interest. “You show me to a respectable restaurant, and if you can get through a meal without getting us kicked out, then you can have the wallet.”

He anticipated the suspicion he received in return, but the hesitation gave him a shred of hope that he could salvage the situation without getting closely acquainted with the bat. The seconds ticked by, but Sousuke’s expression remained the same. His pulse raced, his nerves on edge as he waited, and to his credit, he refused to allow his relief to show when the man took a step back.

“You’re buying.”

“Of course,” Sousuke said. “I’ll even put it on a card so you don’t have to worry about losing any of your potential prize.”

When he saw the bat return to its place on the side of the motorcycle, Sousuke finally relaxed a little. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, but at least his predicament was a little less dangerous. They walked in silence towards the way Sousuke had come, the familiarity of the skyscrapers bringing a small measure of comfort, and he was neither surprised nor disappointed when his escort stopped outside an upscale restaurant a block away from his office building.

“How do I know you’re not going to call the cops as soon as we’re inside?” Red – as Sousuke had decided to call him – asked.

“Because we have a deal,” he said, as if that were the only explanation required.

He could have sworn that he heard him snort, but Sousuke chose to ignore it as he followed him inside. The maître d’ rushed forward, scandalized that someone like Red would enter the restaurant, but before things could escalate, Sousuke stepped in between them.

“He’s with me.” His tone made no room for argument, and the nervous stare that was fixed on them vanished behind pleasant professionalism. “Are you going to seat us or should we find somewhere else?”

“Of course,” the maître d’ said with a forced smile. “Right this way.”

He led them to a table in the back corner, far enough away from the view of the other diners, and Sousuke slid into his seat as he watched Red sit across from him, facing the door. Sousuke had expected him to be nervous in such a place, but there was nothing but confidence as he perused his menu. It wasn’t until after they’d ordered that Sousuke decided to try for something close to a conversation without threatening undertones.

“Water?” he asked. “I would think that you would have gone for something with a little more bite to it.”

“You really think I’m gonna get on my bike after getting wasted?” Red asked incredulously. “That thing will eat you alive if you don’t know how to handle her. Besides, what do you care if I drink water? It’s free, isn’t it?”

“It was just a question.” Adding _volatile_ to the list of traits he’d started compiling, he tried another tactic. “Why did you agree to this?”

“It’s a free meal at a place that wouldn’t have let me in otherwise,” he said with a shrug. “Is this a thing that you do? You know, take people out to dinner after they try to take your shit?” Leaning back, he rested one arm on the back of his chair. “Or is this just something you’re doing so you can feel better about yourself when you go back to your penthouse apartment and fall into bed all alone?”

Sousuke arched a brow, watching the smirk return to the other’s lips. The way Red could read him was unsettling, and despite their surroundings, he felt out of his element. Seldom did he find himself in this position; he took a closer look at his dining companion.

They were opposites in nearly every sense of the word. Sousuke had grown up with wealth – the finest meals by the best chefs his parents could hire, top-tier education at exclusive boarding schools, and a prime position to take charge of his father’s company in a few years. When it came to Red, though, Sousuke wasn’t even sure if he’d made it through high school. He probably didn’t maintain steady employment, and structure seemed to be a foreign concept to him.

He found himself wondering what it must have been like to grow up in such a drastically different environment. It certainly hadn’t taught him how to interact with people in a respectful manner. That was life, though. Some people simply weren’t as fortunate as others, and Sousuke had always accepted that without question. Red did, however, have somewhat decent table manners. He hadn’t spoken while he polished off his steak, and he had enough courtesy to thank the server for the refill on his water.

“You don’t think very highly of me, do you?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m sure the feeling’s mutual,” Red replied with a shrug. “The problem with people like you is that you think you have it all – expensive cars, overpriced apartments, fucking everything – when you really don’t have shit. You’ve got all these things, but you’re not living. You spend all your time on your precious career, making money off of other people, and that fools you into thinking that you’re at the top of the ladder. All the money in the world isn’t going to teach you shit about life.”

“And what exactly do you have?” he asked. “A motorcycle and sports equipment that you don’t use for its intended purpose? Do you even have a job?”

“Yeah, I do.” That sharp-edged smile returned, but the look in his eyes was dangerous. “But I don’t have to spend every waking hour at it just to get by. I’ve got a life, friends, hell, I’ve even got a dog, and I can manage just fine without spending fourteen hours a day in a fucking suit.”

“If you have such a lucrative job, then why do you try to take things that aren’t yours?”

“Maybe I just like knocking you assholes down a few pegs,” he laughed. “Besides, it’s not like you can’t spare it, right?”

“I don’t spend fourteen hours in a suit just so some punk can take it from me,” Sousuke said evenly. “The world doesn’t owe you shit. If you want to get to the top, you need to work for it.”

“That’s easy to say when you’ve been at the top your entire life,” Red countered. “Some of us didn’t have everything handed to us.”

Before the debate could escalate further, the server placed a small, leather folder on the table. Without even looking at it, Sousuke handed it back as he withdrew his wallet and a black credit card. As the server departed, he slid the wallet across the table, but said nothing else. The conversation had been enough for him to start to question the truths he’d learned throughout his life, but not enough for him to admit it aloud.

“A deal is a deal,” he said instead.

Red watched him for a moment, waiting to see if Sousuke would rescind the offer, but when the wallet remained on the table untouched, he cautiously reached for it. There was no resistance as he took it and stood, sliding it into his pocket as he started towards the door. Every muscle was tense as he stepped outside, expecting police to be waiting, but found only the normal evening pedestrian traffic along the sidewalks. Letting out the breath he was holding, he failed to hide a grin, and he made sure to keep an even pace as he made his way back towards his end of town and where he’d parked his bike.

It wasn’t until he’d returned home and taken his dog for a much needed walk that he finally dropped down on the threadbare sofa and checked the contents of the wallet. His eyes widened and he let out a laugh; there was more in there than what he’d made at the club the previous weekend. Reaching for his phone, he dialed a number and waited for his friend to answer.

“Hey, Mako, is Haru around?” He paused to listen to the response before speaking again. “Don’t let him know, but it looks like I’ll be able to watch the meet tomorrow. I wanna surprise him, okay?”

Once the call had ended, he sifted through the rest of his prize, but his humor vanished when he read the name on one of the credit cards. _Oh, fuck me._ The good news was that he would be able to watch his best friend swim; the bad news was that he’d just robbed said friend’s new sponsor.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - [ ladylasa ](http://ladylasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
